Nuevos sentimientos
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Leaf y Rojo comenzaran un nueva historia descubriendo sentimientos mutuos, donde los lazos de su relación en el WTP se fortalecerán aún más, también conocerán a los actuales campeones de las demás regiones y algo más.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno he dejado abandonado este perfil y ya era hora de actualizar, espero y les guste, depende de los reviews y views que tal vez continue esta historia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pokémon y su personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p>Nuevos sentimientos.<p>

La mañana era tranquila, confortable en ciudad Verde, donde estaba una chica, esa chica era Leaf proveniente de pueblo Paleta, vecina de Rojo, el campeón de Kanto y de Azul líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, la castaña de 17 años y su característica sombrero blanco con un medio circulo de tono rosa; Estaba sentada frente un árbol cerca del bosque Verde, últimamente estaba diferente no sabía que le pasaba exactamente, cuando Rojo iba a verla para entrenar junto con Azul, se comportaba extraño con él, tenía un tono de madurez que la atraía, le robaba suspiros, pensamientos y una que otra fantasía, sus corazón se detenía cuando se le acercaba o se iba, sin embargo no sabía que era; Aunque era callado y algo despistado, ya que ser el campeón no es una tarea fácil, pero siempre tenía tiempo para sus amigos, tan atareado estaba, que las insinuaciones que le hacía Misty o Erika.

- "¿Qué pasa conmigo? No puedo de dejar de pensar en él, soy su amiga ¿Debo de sentir esto? Me aterra que se valla de aquí y este con alguien más y se olvide de mí, ya falta poco para el WTP y… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No sé qué pensar o sentir, ay es que es tan lindo y guapo, también esa madurez que siempre ha tenido y cuando se preocupa por mí, quisiera que estuviéramos entre nuestros brazos y…" – Pensaba con gran ilusión y brillo en sus ojos cafés.

Fue interrumpida por Rojo que ya era tarde para estar ahí.

- ¡Leaf ya es tarde! – Sacaba de sus pensamientos el castaño.

- ¿Ah? R-rojo ¿Q-qué haces a-quí?

- Am este… no te vi en la mañana y te estaba buscando.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntaba con un pequeño sonrojo.

- S-sí, para ir a comer, ya son 12 de la tarde – Le ofreció la mano para levantarse respondiendo al instante.

- Con que eso era – Susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, vayamos.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el centro pokémon para almorzar algo, el cual estaba cerca de donde estaban, entraron a lugar en donde no había una mesa disponible para su suerte, solo una en el fondo donde no había mucha iluminación y con resignación se dirigieron a sentarse, sin embargo un grupo de chicas acaparo al campeón, mandando al piso a la chica, solo para pedirle un autógrafo, una foto o las más atrevidas robarle un beso.

- _¿Qué se creen para mandarme al piso? Si tan solo pudiera… - _Pensaba hasta que un grito por parte del castaño la saco de lugar.

- ¿¡PUDIERAN ALEJARSE DE MÍ POR UN MOMENTO?! – Después del enojo de Rojo por unos instantes, fue con Leaf a recogerla. – Y también una disculpa para los dos quiero, si serían tan amables.

- Por favor discúlpenos por nuestra actitud – Dijeron a al unísono por parte de las chicas.

El pequeño grupo se fue con la cabeza abajo mientras una joven de cabellos negros y corto con un moño morado le susurro algo a Leaf.

- Valla que suerte tienes – Haciendo que se sonrojara – Yo que tú lo cuidaba.

Esta vez se quedó pasmada con tal cosa y no era para más ya que todo ese grupo de Jóvenes eran del club de fans de ciudad azafrán, ya que han hecho de todo para poder acercársele al campeón, es por esa razón que las trata así y que a ella la envidien.

- No entienden – Refunfuñaba y rodaba los ojos.

- Ahm si es mejor que nos sentemos o que pidamos algo de comer – Nerviosa lo decía.

- Mejor será que tú te sientes y yo pida.

Después de un rato los dos acaban de comer y para pasar el rato decidieron platicar.

- Y… ¿Cómo va tu equipo? – Preguntaba Rojo.

- Hmmm… bien… eso creo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Desde que fui a verte en ese árbol estás muy rara, además ¿Que te dijo esa chica que te quedaste muda?

- Ahm… este… creo fue por ahm… no sé – Tartamudeaba al recordar esas palabras de aquella chica.

- Tranquila, ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntaba mirándola fijamente a sus ojos café claro que se iluminaban con la presencia de él.

- Aaaahhhh – Suspiraba para estar más tranquila. – Me he sentido… extraña… creo que estoy enamorada.

- Y ¿Por qué no hablas con él? – Le preguntaba mientras que en su mente había una lucha interna con sus sentimientos. – "_¿Por qué me dolió tanto que_ _me digiera eso?_ _Será que me gusta ¿Eso es de amigos? si le digiera lo que siento… ¿me correspondería? Pero ella está enamorada de alguien, no tengo oportunidad, es que ella es tan hermosa y tan linda con esa actitud, aún más cuando se sonroja, también esos labios tan finos y rosados que quisiera besarlos y nunca separarme de ella ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY DICIENDO!?"_

- Ya se lo dije – Decía emocionada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- "¿Por qué no hablas con él?"

- ¿Por qué yo? Si la que está enamorada eres tú. – Replicaba el chico.

- "_¿En serio?_" – Se Preguntaba la chica, intentando no carcajear por la ingenuidad de Rojo la cual amaba. – Hahaha.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Nada hahaha – Le decía divertida por la situación.

- Oh bueno… hmm ¡valla ya son la 1 de la tarde! – Interrumpía el castaño mirando su pokegear.

- Ahm… es cierto, tengo q-que irme – Dijo para levantarse de la mesa.

- ¡No, no, espera! – La agarró de la muñeca.

La mirada de ambos se cruzó dejándolos en trance, hasta que fueron acercándose poco a poco lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento, sin embargo el torpe pie del chico se resbaló, cayendo de una forma estrepitosa golpeándose la cabeza.

- ¿¡Estas bien!? – Gritaba preocupada, intentando que reaccionara.

Se quedó tendido, solo logró verla de una manera borrosa, desvaneciendo ante la mirada de la chica; Horas después pudo recuperar la conciencia, estaba en el cuarto de Leaf, el quedo asombrado ¡estaba en el cuarto de su mejor amiga!

- Veo que despertaste – Decía la castaña con una venda en mano colocándose enfrente de él.

- ja si ¡ouch! ¿Qué me paso? – Preguntaba mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

- Tropezaste y te golpeaste en la cabeza. – Le contesto y vendaba su cabeza.

- ¿Quién me trajo?

- Un señor que se ofreció a llevarte aquí.

- Hahaha que torpe soy ¡ah, ah, ah duele! con cuidado.

- Ahm si hehehe eso creo. – Recordaba el momento causando un sonrojo en ella.

- ¿Estas recordando lo que paso cierto?

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría, haciendo que su sonrojo fuera más notorio y dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado. – N-no sé de qué h-hablas.

- A ver – El chico la tomo con sus manos viéndola fijamente a su hermoso rostro. – Mírame a los ojos.

- No – Se resistía, respondiendo nerviosa y sorprendida de como actuaba.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… me pones nerviosa. – Susurro

- ¿Conozco al chico del que estas enamorada? – La soltaba con delicadeza.

- Si y muy bien.

- ¿Quién es?

- E-eres… t – Fue interrumpida, pues se escuchó la puerta de su casa cerrarse.

La madre de la chica, entraba con unas bolsas, al parecer con víveres, traía puesto un vestido naranja con un delantal azul amarrado a su cintura, su cabello era del mismo color que el de su hija, pero ella lo traía recogido de un chongo, sus bolsas las dejo en la mesa y subió por las escaleras del cuarto de Leaf.

- Ya llegue hi… ¿Quién eres tú? – Le preguntaba a Rojo.

- A-ah este soy Rojo – Rápidamente cambiaron de posición, sentándose en la cama esta leaf.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- M-me golpee y Leaf me está curando, s-si solo eso. – Respondía nervioso.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí. – Dijeron al unísono.

- Bueno hee, ¡valla cuanto has crecido no te reconocí!

- Si, me lo han repetido varias veces hehehe.

- Pues bienvenido y les dejos solos. – Les decía de una forma picara.

- ¡Mamá!

- Era broma, no se preocupen hahaha – Bajaba por las escaleras y le guiñaba un ojo a su hija ruborizándola.

- ¡Ha que genial! – Decía perplejo Rojo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, solo… termina de vendarme.

- Permíteme.

- Oye te quiero llevar a un lugar. – Le decía firme. – _"Ahí le diré todo"_

- ¿E-en serio?

- Sí, te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¡Ya! Bueno pues apúrate no puedo esperar más… ¿Es una cita? – Preguntaba tímida.

- ¡Sí! Si c-como amigos hehehe ¡ay! – Contesto nervioso. – "_¡qué difícil es esto!"_

- Ahm sí que bien. – Dijo poco emocionada. – _"Tonta, tonta, tonta ¿Por qué te ilusionas? Recuerda que el solo te ve como su mejor amiga" _

- Bueno ¡vamos!

Ambos chicos bajaron de la habitación de Leaf y se dirigieron a la salida, sin antes despedirse de su madre, caminaron hasta la calle Victoria y dirigiéndose al monte Plateado, ya que él tenía acceso por ser el campeón de Kanto, entraron y rápidamente encontraron una salida, la cual aún eran las faldas del monte pero a pesar de su altura podía observarse toda la región y para adornar el momento se podía ver una hermosa puesta de sol.

- Ven ya llegamos ¡rápido! – Decía entusiasmado.

- No… no puedo… esto… está muy… pesado. – Dijo jadeando y tratando de seguir el ritmó de Rojo.

- ¡Ven siéntate aquí!

- Ya voy… espérame. – Dijo exhausta por el largo camino. - ¡Valla que es hermoso!

- Si, cada vez que… estoy harto de todo vengo aquí, se siente una gran tranquilidad.

- Y ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- A-ahm porque… - Decía nervioso. – _"Vamos dile"_

- Porque…

- Porque, cada vez… que te veo… una felicidad infinita llega a mí, siempre me has ayudado, apoyándome cada vez que puedes… mi corazón se siente vació cada vez que te vas y estas ganas infinitas de… protegerte y también de esto…

Este sin previo aviso dirigió sus labios con los de ella, en un primerizo beso, lo cual ella respondió agarrando los hombros del joven, en cambio Rojo con sus torpes manos rodeaban las cintura de la chica, alargándose por varios minutos más, separándose despacio ambos extasiados por el sabor de los labios de los dos.

- Te amo Leaf.

- No necesitas decir nada, yo también siento lo mismo por ti, yo también verdad te amo. – Le confesaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No llores, esos hermosos ojos no deben de estar así, por eso estaré ara ti para protegerte.

- Te amo mi gran campeón.

- Yo también te amo mi hojita.

- ¡Oye, no me digas así! – reclamaba un poco molesta.

- Hahaha bueno ya no lo haré.

- ¿Oye y cuando es World Tournament Pokémon?

- ¡Mañana! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?... ¿Quisieras venir conmigo y… ah también mi novia? Hehehe.

- Claro que me gustaría ir contigo y también ser tu novia ¡ay que emoción! No suena nada mal ser la novia del Campeón de kanto. – Decía emocionada

- Pero ahora solo importas tú.

- Los dos, amor mío.

Después de aquella declaración unieron sus labios de nuevo sellando su amor, el cual le deparaba nuevas aventuras y llenas de emociones al igual de su amor mutuo que se tenían.


	2. Celos

Bueno esta es la continuación de esta historia, recuerden dar su opinión sobre este fic, por que sin su opinion esto no es nada :) espero y les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Discalimer:<strong> Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos es de su respectivo dueño.

* * *

><p>Celos.<p>

A los lejos se pudo escuchar una voz que indicaba que se podía ascender al avión, "Pasajeros con destino a la región Unova, el avión despegara en 20 minutos", mientras tanto un pareja en los corredores con maleta en mano, corrían lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Vamos! –Decía un Rojo agitado y con algunas ojeras.

- ¡Espérame, me puedo tropezar! - Contesto Leaf agarrando la mano de su novio.

- Lo siento pero ¿ya cuanto falta?

- Tranquilo solo falta veinte minutos. – Tranquilizaba a su novio con un beso. – Solo porque dormiste tarde y te despertaste igual.

Ahora caminaban de manera más tranquila pero a paso rápido.

- Si… pero tú tienes la culpa. – Decía en tono burlón.

- Aaaaahhhh. – Dijo indignada. – Ahora resulta, si tú fuiste el que insistió que nos quedáramos en el monte Plateado hasta tarde.

- Al menos logré despedirme de mi madre hehehe.

- Oye y… ¿Verde?

- Dijo que se iba a venir desde una semana antes para poder entrenar y ver Pokémon nuevos. – Dijo fastidiado. – _"Y él ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?"_

- _"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"_ – Pensó atónita en la forma que lo dijo. - ¿Estas bien?

- Si, es solo que… estoy cansado. – Intentaba excusarse.

La verdad era que el chico siempre se ponía celoso al verla con Verde, siempre pensó que ella estaba enamorada de él, ese fue el primer nombre que se le vino al saber que tenía un amor, sin embargo sintió un gran alivio al saber de qué ella lo había escogido. También se comportaba extraño pero su madurez y seriedad no le permitían mostrar lo que en verdad le pasaba.

Leaf no pudo no preocuparse, entonces decidió hablarlo en otro momento, siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse en la entrada para arribar el avión con su destino, una señorita le pido de forma amable que les enseñara sus boletos y los dejaron pasar, fueron en primera clase pues los organizadores del WTP le dieron ese boleto al campeón en cambio Leaf, Rojo se lo compró en línea para poder viajar juntos.

Abordaron y fueron asignados en distintos lugares, ella quedó tres lugares atrás de Rojo, lo cual no le fue justo pero tuvo que atenerse a la situación, en cambio Rojo al parecer no le importó pues aún estaba un poco molesto y para que no lo notara Leaf, mejor descanso ya que no durmió mucho tiempo. A su lado iba una chica con ropas de un colegio de cabellos morados a pesar de que leía estaba nerviosa, podía notarse en su mirada sin embargo no quiso dirigirle una palabra pues sabía que estaba descansando y junto a Leaf un sujeto de gran tamaño, que para su mala suerte casi ocupaba ambos lugares y roncaba como un tractos descompuesto, era una pesadilla para la chica, su novio con una chica y ella aplastada por alguien que además de grande, apestaba a rayos, tenía pinta de ser montañero pues su barba era espesa y un collar de en forma de Golem de plata lo delataban.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 horas después del despegue del avión, aterrizo en la pista de forma segura, a los pasajeros les dieron ordenes de bajar de forma ordenada, ya casi nadie estaba solo Leaf y Rojo, quien aún no despertaba, Leaf pensó en una forma de despertarlo sin que se asustara o molestara.

La castaña se acercó lentamente al rostro de Rojo, esta comenzó a sentir la respiración del chico cerrando lentamente sus preciosos ojos y besándolo en la comisura de sus labios, sin embargo antes de llegar a ellos una aeromoza con un megáfono le dio un mensaje.

- ¡FAVOR DE ABANDONAR EL AVIÓN Y GRACIAS POR VIAJAR CON NOSOTROS! – Les dijo de forma sorpresiva.

Rojo despertó de golpe sin darse cuenta de la manera en como estaba su novia, por el susto chocaron con su respectivas cabezas.

- ¿Eh? – Pregunto al despertar. – Ah… ah… oh… ¡Ouch!

- ¡AH! – Grito por el golpe.

Ambos vieron a la chica que les hablo, de una forma nada agradable y está en cambio conservaba una gran sonrisa y se fue lentamente sin rechistar.

- Lo mejor será bajarnos de una vez. – Le proponía Leaf con maletas en manos.

- Si… vámonos. – Contestó sin darle importancia.

La chica en cambio se dio cuenta de su actitud y decidió afrontarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Has estado así desde que abordamos el avión, eres como el de antes…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto fríamente.

- Trato de decir que eres indiferente. – Le dijo en un pequeño sollozo.

- No fue mi intención, es que… - Dio un gran suspiro al tratar de admitir sus celos. – Admito tener celos de… Verde y cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada, el único nombre que resonó en mi cabeza fue el de él, como siempre tenían discusiones pensé que eran para atraer su atención, no le tomaba importancia hasta que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia a ti y aun así me enamoré de tu belleza, tu virtudes, tu forma de ser, tus defectos… todo de ti, pero mi instinto de protegerte sintió celos de él.

- Eres un… pequeño tonto, no me fijaría en él a ti te amo. - La chica se abalanzo a los brazos de Rojo entre lágrimas, besándolo tiernamente.

- Eso significa que… ¿me perdonas?

- Que esto te conteste. – Lo callaba con otro beso.

Después de aquella aclaración, ambos bajaron y fueron directo a uno de los hoteles de cuidad Fayenza sobre el Charizard de Rojo, era época de invierno y si bien la ciudad era reconocida por su cambios bruscos en el ambiente, tuvieron que protegerse del frio obviamente; Pudieron divisar el hotel y las afueras de dicho hotel, había una gran cantidad de personas o más bien, de chicas ¡Eran fans de todas la regiones! Desde Kanto hasta Unova, "el entrenador más fuerte de todos" era reconocido por todo mundo y más cuando se convirtió en el campeón, ya que en mucho tiempo no había un entrenador digno de dicho título hasta que el nieto del profesor Oak tomó el lugar, sin embargo fue rebatado por Rojo; Todas las regiones pudieron presenciarlo ganándose el título, también el corazón de una que otra chica y la admiración de mucha gente.

- ¿Por qué habrá tanta gente? – Le preguntó a Rojo.

- No sé ¿Será una huelga de trabajadores? – Intentaba deducir hasta que distinguió las siluetas entra la neblina. – Perecen chicas y están gritando.

- Y de emoción. – Completaba. – Ojala y no se tarden mucho, quiero descansar para mañana y darte ánimos. – Abrazaba fuerte a su novio poniendo cara de gato.

- Sí, ya ansío luchar ante los campeones, pero igual quisiera descansar hehehe. – Tomaba la mano de Leaf que estaba alrededor de su cintura.

- Bueno ya llegamos, déjame ayudarte. – Decía mientras de bajaba del pókemon de tipo fuego.

- E-eres dulce mi amor no te preocupes, yo puedo sola.

- No, no, no deja ayudarte, después de todo eres mi novia ¿no? – Le ofrecía ambas manos para poder cargarla.

- Está bien. – Con ambos brazos Rojo la cargó y ella lo rodeaba con sus manos su cuello.

Antes de avanzar con una mano guardo al enorme Charizard, siguiendo su camino tranquilamente a pesar del ruido, lo que no se percataron fue que el barullo de chicas esperaban al campeón, se abalanzaron tirando a los dos.

- ¿Huh? ¡No, no, no, esperen! ¡Aaaahhhh! – Grito soltando a Leaf intentando escapar.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Ouch! – Dijo tocándose la zona afectada por el sentón que dio. – _"¡NO PUEDE SER, OTRA VEZ Y AHORA SON MÁS, PERO ME LAS VAN A PAGAR ESAS PERR…!" _– Fue interrumpida por el grito de ayuda del castaño.

- ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! ¡HEY NO ME TOQUEN AHÍ, TÚ DEJA MI MOCHILA! ¡AUXILIO!

Y entre los gritos se podían escuchar una que otra frase por parte de las jóvenes como: ¡Yo quiero su playera! , ¡Soy tu fan número uno Rojo! , ¡Es tan guapo, te robare un beso Rojito! , ¡Te violare cuando estés dormido mi amor!

Leaf harta de la situación con cara de pocos amigos y una aura negra que en verdad daba terror fue a sacar a rojo de entre la bola de chicas y con fuerza sobrehumana lo jalo mientras mandaba a volar la persona que se le acercara.

- ¡ÉS SOLO MÍO! – Con voz de demonio les grito y tiraba del brazo a un Rojo noqueado.

Con eso las aparto de su camino el cual era una alfombra roja en signo de bienvenida y lo arrastro hasta la recepción del hotel, el cual era muy elegante para la ocasión, de un color marrón era las paredes como el piso, en la entrada los recibió el jefe de recepción quien sabia sobre la llegada del último campeón, su vestimenta que tenía era un traje recto de color negro, su cabello era completamente plateado al igual que su bigote, de complexión delgada.

- ¡Oh supongo que él es el campeón! ¿Cierto? Hahaha.

- Ahm sí supongo hehehe. – Decía algo apenada y rascaba su nuca.

- ¡Qué bueno porque es el último de los nuevos campeones! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto ingenuamente mientras Rojo recuperaba otra vez el sentido. - ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó?

- Ah ya veo que despertaste ahm Rojo ¿Cierto?

- sí, pero ¿dónde estamos?

- Estamos en el hotel de ciudad Fayenza ¿Qué no te acuerdas amor? – Contestó leaf con su característica sonrisa.

- Ah es cierto hehehe. – Dijo algo apenado. – Y dígame señor… - Continúo leaf.

- Esteban y por favor no me digas señor, siento que estoy más viejo hahaha si aún estoy joven.

- Hehehe. – Rieron levemente mientras les escurría una gota de sudor. – Bueno pero ¿Qué quiere decir con los nuevos campeones? - Pregunto Leaf.

- En estos años al parecer jóvenes como ustedes han derrocado al campeón de su respectiva región y perdurado por un largo tiempo como tú. – Explicaba de manera muy seria.

- _"Eso significa que…_ "– Un nombre le vino a la mente. - Lo comprendo y ¿Cuál es nuestra habitación? Digo la habitación d-de el campeón. – Pregunto totalmente sonrojada Leaf.

- En el tercer piso, es la segunda suite del lado derecho y le deseo buena suerte y estancia aquí. – Les entregaba la llave y los despidió.

Ambos fueron al elevador y un botones les agarro sus maletas, solo asentaron en forma de agradecimiento, ya en el elevador se agarraron de la mano y emocionada no pudo dejar salir un pequeño grito de emoción, pero antes de que el elevador subiera una pareja intento detenerlo sin éxito asustando a los que estaban adentro, solo Rojo pudo observarlos de una forma rápida, solo recuerda que uno de los dos tenía un gorro blanco y una bandana verde, sin embargo no le dio importancia y continuo en sus pensamientos.

¿Quién será los nuevos campeones? ¿De quién será el nombre que recuerda Rojo? ¿Por qué lo hice tan corto? ¿Sera por qué casi no tengo tiempo?

Continuara...


	3. Primer encuentro

Gracias por sus comentarios eso me hace seguir con esta historia c: y no olviden decir que les pareció, porque como dije antes, sin ustedes esto no sería nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños.<strong>

* * *

><p>Primer encuentro.<p>

"¡No, no, no cierren!" Dijo un joven entrenador de gorro blanco y un gran saco para protegerse del frío, al intentar detener el elevador del hotel de ciudad Fayenza, llevando de la mano una chica castaña de ojos azules y una pañoleta verde también con un abrigo por el clima y con la otra su maleta.

- ¡AH! – Se pudo escuchar el grito de las personas que abordaban elevador asustadas por el grito del chico.

- Oye, no te preocupes Bruno, vayamos por las escaleras. – Dijo la chica señalándolas.

- Aaaahhh, pero no quiero caminar. – Se negaba mientras Aura lo jalaba de la mano.

- Anda, no seas así, hazlo por mí.

- P-pero. - No podía negarse, si lo hacía sabía que lo convencería de alguna manera.

- ¿Sí?

- Ah pero, este yo, no ahm… no. – Balbuceaba negándose rotundamente.

- Entonces me enojaré contigo. – Hacía un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

Bruno al ver que tierna y bella se veía, mando su orgullo por el caño y decidió irse con ella.

- E-está bien, subiré. – Dijo susurrando. – _"¿Cómo podría contra eso?"_

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaba acercando su oreja al rostro del chico.

- Que sí, ahora vayamos. – Dijo jalando la mano de la chica, algo molesto.

- ¡Hahaha! Siempre caes, no puedes contra mis encantos.

- Ajá claro lo que digas. - Se burlaba indiferente.

- Eres un… - Decía entre dientes la joven castaña.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un aprovechado.

- P-pero ¿por qué?

- Porque sabes mi debilidades. – Dijo lentamente, muy cerca de los labios del chico.

- ¿Así, cómo cuál?- Rodeo la cintura de su novia, acercándose aún más a ella.

- Tú.

- Lo sabía. –Dijo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Dicho esto, unieron sus labios, en un tierno pero apasionado beso, después de un largo rato saboreando el dulce sabor de los labios de su novia, Bruno se separó despacio de ella para tomar bocanadas de aire al igual que ella, ambos estaban rojos ya que no acostumbraban darse muestra de cariño así y menos en público, solo una vez ya lo habían hecho, cuando admitieron tener el mismo sentimiento del uno por el otro.

- Tú igual lo eres para mí, me encantas más y más Aura, cada momento que paso contigo. – Abrazó a la ojiazul tiernamente.

- ¿E-en serio? – Digo ruborizada por el comentario de su novio.

- Si en verdad y más cuando me seduces.

- Entonces lo haré más hehehe. – Dijo con cara de gato. (:3) – Para complacer a mi novio.

- Bueno basta de distracciones, subamos. – interrumpía amable.

- sip. – Contesto con su singular sonrisa. - ¿Oye y cómo te sientes al saber que te enfrentaras con lo demás campeones?

- Nervioso, no sé sus estilos de lucha y que equipo tendrán y si mis pokémon son buenos y… y… - Fue interrumpido por un pequeño beso tranquilizando sus nervios.

- Es por esa razón que estoy aquí para apoyarte, además de que vengo en nombre de mi padre.

- Es cierto, fue un gran detalle que te dejara venir y también que aceptara bien nuestra relación. – Dijo muy alegre. Pues a pesar de que el profesor Abedul le tenía una gran cariño al ayudarle y cuidar de su hija, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría él ya que protegía mucho a Aura… realmente la celaba mucho.

- Ahm… bueno yo… le dije antes de que hablaras con él. – Le confesó algo apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si habíamos acordado que yo le iba decir. – Contesto molesto por la confesión de su novia.

- Si pero tuve miedo que te hiciera algo, ya sabes puede llegar a ser algo torpe pero también es igual de compulsivo. – Le decía nerviosa y recordaba aquella escena.

**Flashback**.

En el laboratorio de villa raíz, se encontraba un profesor Abedul muy atareado, ya que sus ayudantes, Bruno Y Aura, habían completado la pokédex de Hoenn, tenía la tarea de hacer la expansión de la pokédex nacional, llenó de papeles estaba el lugar y sus otros ayudantes se encontraban pegados a sus respectivas PC's, la mesa del profesor al igual que todo el lugar, repleta de libros y papeles, una cafetera pues tenía días sin dormir y eso le ayudaría a resistir el cansancio.

- ¿Qué número es este Pokémon? – Pregunto acelerado.

- Este es Heracross y es el número 214. – Contesto sin quitarle atención a la pantalla de su PC un joven de bata blanca y anteojos.

- ¿Ya tienes todos los datos de la pokédex de Sinnoh?

- No profesor solo falta uno y es un pokémon de tipo dragón.

- Esta bien, continuemos con la de Jhoto.

- Ho-hola papá ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntaba Aura entrando con algo de nerviosismo.

- Algo cansado la verdad, ¿Qué paso Aura? – Sonaba agobiado, incluso en su cara se podía observarle ojeras y una barba más larga de lo normal.

- Venia a hablarte de algo importante. – Decía y abrazaba por atrás de la silla donde estaba sentado su padre.

- No insistas no tendremos otra vez esa "charla".

- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? – Grito avergonzada, pues los demás asistentes voltearon verla. – D-de eso n-no, habló de otra cosa.

- Bueno, si es tan importante, habla. –Dijo sin quitar la mirada de su libro de investigación.

- Pues, ahm… ¿De dónde empiezo? – En esto comenzó a rascarse su cabeza y su padre daba un sorbo a su taza de café. – Comencé a salir con Bruno…

Al escuchar esto sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse tanto, que hasta podría decirse que ese sueño y cansancio de había ido, escupió el trago de café mojando sus informes.

- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTA!? LO MATARÉ, ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A QUITARTE LA INOCENCIA A MI PEQUEÑA? Y YO QUE CONFIABA TANTO EN ÉL. – Grito exaltado, viendo su reacción Aura solo lo agarraba de su brazo para que no saliera del lugar.

- Por favor no hagas locuras papá, sé qué que estoy chica… si 17 años lo son, según tú, pero la verdad fuimos los 2 que nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos… - Intentaba tranquilizarlo dando un poco de resultado.

- P-pero es que estas muy chica para eso y… y… y…

- Papito, no te acuerdas de cuando eras joven…

- Lo sigo siendo. – Musito su padre algo enojado.

- Bueno, cuando le pediste a mi mamá ser tu novia, he, cuando una vez te la robaste para un viaje el fin de semana y a pesar de que mi abuelito es muy celoso autorizó su relación… por favor déjame estar con él, en verdad lo quiero mucho y él a mí. – Dijo con cierto tono de tristeza al recordar a su madre y la actitud de él, dejando caer algunas pequeñas lágrimas se hermoso rostro.

- No, no, no te pongas así, no fue mi intención… - Dijo más comprensible. – Esta bien, lo autorizo, pero con una condición.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo. – y, ¿Cuál es?

- Que bruno hable conmigo.

- Esta bien, además ya lo iba a hacer, solo no quería que lo persiguieras por todo Hoenn, por eso hable contigo hehehe. – Le dijo rascándose su cabeza y limpiándose sus lágrimas.

- No te preocupes… por el momento. – Esto último lo susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto confundida.

- Que no te preocupes anda ve con él, que yo tengo mucho trabajo. – Se excusaba algo nervioso.

- Ahm bueno… hasta luego. – Se despedía dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Si hasta luego.

Aura lo observo de reojo y de pronto corrió a su padre dándole otro abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

- Te amo papá. – Dijo con un par de lágrimas saliiéndose de sus hermosos orbes azules.

- yo también te amo hija. – Correspondió su abrazo agachándose un poco y acariciando sus cabellos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

- Tal vez, si no le hubieras dicho no estaría contigo hahaha.

- ¡Ni digas esa cosas! – Lo regaño jalándole una oreja.

- Okay, okay no diré nada más. – Le dijo adolorido. – Bueno, ya llegamos.

- ¿Oye, quién serán ellos? – Señalaba a cuatro jóvenes con la mirada.

- ¿Huh? No sé ¿Son huéspedes? tal vez. – Contesto sarcástico.

- ¡No uses es tono conmigo! Lo sé, pero su forma de vestir es distinta la de aquí y de Hoenn.

- Es cierto… Seguro que son espectadores. – Dijo observándolos más detenidamente.

- Como sea, sigamos. – Le dijo sin dar más importancia al asunto.

Ambos fueron del lado izquierdo del pasillo para encontrar la suite que le tocaba al campeón de Hoenn, abrieron la puerta con la llave dada en la recepción, la habitación además de grande tenía una gran vista desde un balcón, toda la ciudad podía observarse, pero gracias a la nevada que había en ese momento no era posible observarse muy bien, la suite contaba con una cama king size, dos sofás a lado de esta, en frente de dicha cama una pantalla plana pegada a la pared y en el piso un pequeño refrigerador plateado y arriba de él un teléfono para servicio a la habitación y el baño se encontraba en un pasillo del lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba la pantalla, el cual tenía un jacuzzi y lo esencial para las demás necesidades; Dejaron sus maletas a lado de cada sofá sin más preámbulo.

- ¡Vaya que si hace frío! No es como en Hoenn. – Dijo abrazándose para calentarse.

- Si no es lo mismo, será mejor mantener el calor. – Rodeaba la cintura de la castaña posando su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

- Pues entonces vayamos a descansar. – Propuso acariciando la mejilla del chico.

La pareja se dirigió a la cama, quedándose profundamente dormidos, pero abrazados de forma tierna, este abrazándola desde la cintura de Aura.

Momentos antes en el elevador…

- ¡AH! - Gritaron alarmados al ver la mano del chico intentando detener al elevador.

Después de aquello se quedaron desconcertados por un momento para olvidar lo luego, Rojo seguía en su mente, dejando a Leaf preocupada.

- "¿_A caso Ethan ya legaría antes sin decirme nada? Supongo que no estaba y no pudo avisarme ó quería irse solo nada más... No estuve últimamente en mi casa y tal vez se cansó de esperarme..._

- Hmm oye.- Intentaba llamar su atención.

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? - Contesto curioso.

- Estas muy callado, ¿Que te pasa?

- E-en nada, es que... no nada. - Dijo indeciso.

Esto hiso que Leaf agarrara la cabeza del chico y la acercara para verlo a sus ojos cafés.

- ¿Seguro? Haber te conozco, ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo con voz dulce, haciendo que Rojo cediera.

- Es que no sé si un amigo vino.

- Pero Verde ya vino.

- No él no, alguien más. - Dijo tomándole las manos para quitarlas de sus mejillas.

- ¿Alguien más? - Pregunto confundida. - Ahm ¿Quién?

- No lo conoces, pero como tú dijiste, sólo importamos tu y yo, tú mas que nada. - Se acercó lentamente a sus suaves y dulces labios que tanto deseaba, fue rápido pero placentero dejando a una Leaf roja como tomate y extasiada.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntaba sonrojada volviendo a la realidad.

- Sí, tú me has ayudado y apoyado siempre y en lo menos que puedo hacer es procurar, cuidarte y amarte. - Él simplemente la abrazo.

- Eres maravilloso, tan perfecto diría yo, por eso te amo. - Ella rodeo el cuello de su castaño , dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla de emoción.

En cambio el botones solo se quedo viéndoles raro y rodando sus ojos al verlos muy melosos entre ellos.

- _¡Ha cursis! - _Dijo en su mente fastidiado.

Después de aquella escena, el elevador se detuvo en el piso deseado, dieron gracias por el servicio del botones y se despidieron, deseándole buenas tardes, la pareja se dirigió de lado derecho del gran pasillo para la suite número tres, pero antes de irse una voz conocida para Rojo los detuvo.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué nos trae los vientos del monte Plateado, he?

- ¡Ethan, tiempo sin verte. - Dio media vuelta y saludó al chico que se acercaba.

- ¿Cómo estas hermano? - Dijo dándole un abrazo de amigos.

- Bien y ¿Tú? - Pregunto separándose del abrazo.

- ¡Ha! Algo atareado, esto de ser campeón no es nada fácil.

- Lo sé. - Soltó una pequeña risa. - ¿Desde cuando llegaste?

- Hace una par de días junto con una chica, hmm... oye, al parecer no has perdido el tiempo ¿Cierto? - Dijo muy pícaro, dejando confundido a Rojo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Pregunto nervioso.

- Pues... estas agarrado de la mano de esta bella señorita, ¿Pero qué modales tengo? No me he presentado con usted, soy Ethan de pueblo Primavera, campeón de Jhoto, mucho gusto.

- Mucho gusto. - Lo saludó con voz dulce y un poco ruborizada

- Si basta de saludos hehehe. - Haciendo a un lado a Leaf agarrándole la mano, dirigiéndose al chico de Jhoto.

- Ahm si... - Dijo desconcertado. - _"Con que celoso ¿He?"_

- ¡ETHAN! ¡¿OTRA VEZ COQUETEANDO?! ¡MALDITO MUJERIEGO! - Grito una castaña de graciosas coletas, muy amenazante se dirigió a Ethan poniendo su mano en forma de puño.

- ¡No, no, no es lo que piensas! - Dijo cubriéndose su cabeza.

La chica se detuvo, al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella pareja.

- Oh, disculpa por mi actitud, es que este tonto no ha parado de andar cortejando a cada chica que se le cruza, me llamo Lyra, mucho gusto. - Los saludaba muy amable.

- Mucho gusto Lyra, yo me llamo Rojo y ella es Leaf mi... - Fue interrumpido por la chica al gritar.

- ¡Ah! - Chilló la chica de emoción. - ¡Eres el campeón de Kanto! ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? ¡Soy tu más grande admiradora, eres el entrenador más fuerte, conozco todo sobre ti, ay que emoción una leyenda esta en frente mío, ah!

- "_¿Otra fan? no puede ser, ya me cansé de estas chicas, tengo que hacer algo para que deje a mi Rojo en paz, ¿Pero qué? -_ Pensó al verlos tan juntos, si no fuera por Lyra que iba pegado del brazo del entrenador.

- Ahm... si gracias, no sabía que era tan famoso hehehe. - Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa ladina. - Bueno si me permites, deja presentarte a Leaf, mi novia.

La castaña quedó completamente petrificada y una aura de depresión la rodeó al escuchar esas palabras por parte campeón.

- Tu, tu, ¿tu no... via? - Titubeo la chica.

- Sí - Contesto Leaf con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a su novio. - "_¿Ahora quién ríe? Hohoho"_

- ¿Desilusionada? - Pregunto Ethan quien estaba a lado de ella con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Cállate! - Esta en cambio respondió con un codazo en el estómago del chico, dejándolo el piso adolorido.

- Lyra, ¿Tú eres la novia de Ethan? - Pregunto con voz suave Leaf.

- ¿Eh? ¡Yo novio de esta... cosa, no! - Grito el chico desde el suelo.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿¡NOVIA DE ÉL!? - Dijo exhaltada y con un enorme sonrojo, sin embargo escuchó lo que dijo el chico haciendo que se llenara de rabia contra él. - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Lyra lo único que hiso fue pisarle la mano haciendo que este soltara un gran grito de dolor pidiendo suplica para que se detuviera, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos se levantó Ethan, en cambio la pareja soltó una pequeña risa.

- Oye ahm... hermano ¿Sabes algo del torneo? - Rompía el silencio Ethan.

- No es mi primera vez, así que supongo que si hehehe.

- ¿Cómo que supones? - Pregunto una Lyra un tanto confundida.

- Es que no sé mucho, como la otra vez vine solo con Verde, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, solo me dieron mi número de entrada y fui avanzado hasta que lo gané, pero creo que eso no te da ninguna pista, hmm... - Le intentaba explicar con su pose de pensamiento. - Más bien es una serie de batallas, con la diferencia de no usar ningún objeto con tu equipo, pero...

- ¿Pero qué? - Pregunto Ethan.

De pronto Leaf se dio media vuelta, sin razón aparente, ella sintió la presencia de alguien, solo vio una pareja agarrada de la mano dirigiéndose a una habitación.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Sacaba de lugar a la chica Rojo.

- No, no, no es nada. - Esta vez dirigía la mirada de su novio.

- Hmm bueno, continuemos, este... este torneo será más largo, pues ahora fueron invitados los ex-campeones y los actuales y no sé si sera por orden de Región o como nos inscribimos.

- Ahora entiendo más o eso creo hehehe, bueno los dejamos solo para de tórtolos, me llevo a Lyra a que tire baba a otro lado.

- ¡Idiota! - Golpeó en la cabeza a Ethan.

- ¡Ya, por favor detente! - Suplicaba clemencia a la chica.

- ¡Pues deja de hacer tus bromitas! - Musitaba la joven.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron por la escalera, desapareciendo de la vista de la pareja, estos se dirigieron a su suite, el tercero del lado derecho para ser exactos, la suite tenían el mismo diseño, así que era fácil confundirlas, entraron y sin decir nada Rojo dejó su maleta en el piso, después camino a la única cama de la habitación, quedándose profundamente en cambio Leaf lo vio extraño y al igual que el chico se acostó a lado de este abrazándolo como si fuera una oso de felpa.

¿Conocerán más personas? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Verde por fin? ¿Por qué me tarde en publicarlo? ¿Cuándo dejaré de hacer preguntas?... Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. El comienzo (Parte 1)

Les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste, esta vez no tiene tanto romance (Alguien me dijo que fue muy meloso el capítulo anterior) así que este tiene acción, es la segunda ocasión que narró una batalla, perdón si duran tan poco pues me guío por la duración del juego y los niveles que se supone que se encuentran (También me gustaría que me criticaran mi narración en las batallas) Eso es todo, recuerden que su opinión es importante, porque sin ustedes eso no es nada c:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y autores.

* * *

><p>El comienzo (Parte 1).<p>

El sol comenzó a ascender dando la señal de que comenzaba un nuevo día, molestando la vista de un joven entrenador de cabellos azules y boina roja, León de la región Sinnoh y campeón de dicha, despertaba en uno de los sofás de la suite del hotel de ciudad Fayenza, observaba detenidamente a su compañera, Dawn, la ayudante del profesor Serbal y su mejor amiga.

- _"Sera bueno que la despierte, para ya desayunar y entrenar a mi equipo" – _Se dijo mientras levantaba y se dirigía a la cama donde la chica descansaba. – Hey, levántate dormilona, que tengo que entrenar e ir a desayunar.

- ¿He? Oh León ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto despabilándose.

- Que te despiertes para desayunar. – Contesto de espaldas y se alistaba para salir.

- ¿Ahorita? – Dijo fastidiada.

- Si y ya.

- Por favor otros cinco minutos. – Se escondió entre las cobijas para acabar con la conversación.

- ¡No! – Jaló las cobijas para que por fin se levantara, cuando las retiro, la chica traía un blusón de tirantes color rosa, el cual delineaba perfectamente la figura de la joven, dejando ver su ropa interior sin darse cuenta, con solo mirarla por unos instantes este solo comenzó a sangrar de la nariz asustando a su amiga.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Pregunto preocupada.

- ¡Nada, nada, nada, no te preocupes! – Le dio la espalda para tratar su sangrado.

- ¡Estas sangrando! – Chillo la chica al ver una gota que se cayó a la alfombra y aferrándose más una sábana que no logro quitar.

- Ya no me pasa nada, prepárate para salir, te esperaré afuera ¿Entendido? – Se volteó a ella para demostrar que era verdad lo que decía y luego retirarse.

- E-está bien. – Contesto confundida.

La chica se levantó y fue directo al baño a arreglarse, después de un rato, salió con su típica vestimenta, su gorro blanco, un gran abrigo rojo con una bufanda, debajo de esta, su falda rosa y por último sus botas rosas; Salió de la suite y saludó a su mejor amigo.

- Hola León. – Con voz dulce se dirigió él.

- Ha, hola Dawn. – La recibió con una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? para que te estuviera sangrando la nariz.

- Nada. – Contesto con indiferencia.

- Estas muy raro, te conozco ¿Qué tienes, es por lo que paso?

- Ahm no. – Le dijo nervioso.

**Momentos antes…**

León solo se pegó a la pared del pasillo pensativo, aún con esa imagen en su mente, pues quedó muy sorprendido al ver a su mejor amiga de una forma "provocativa" para él, si a eso se le puede llamar, ya que le tenía mucho afecto, la ve como su hermana y viceversa, su código moral, es protegerla y no pensar cosas "sucias" frente a ella, hasta este momento.

- "_¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! Nunca pensé verla de esa manera, no debí de quitarle esas cobijas, con mucha razón propuso que nos durmiéramos separados, me siento como un maldito sucio pervertido, ahora no sé con cara volveré a mirarla, solo espero y me perdone por esto"_

**Actualidad.**

- ¡Solo pido te pido disculpas, no fue mi intención verte de más y pensar mal de ti! – Dijo arrodillado con las dos manos juntas frente de ella.

- ¡¿Qué tu que… - Pregunto atónita!

- ¡Solo perdóname por favor!

Dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar, para analizar las cosas y volvió a hablar.

- Está bien te perdono, pero ya levántate, no estés así, solo fue un error y ya, cualquiera lo comete, será mejor que bajemos ¿sí? – Lo levantó del piso para hablarle de frente y acariciaba su mejilla.

- Gracias y si, que ya tengo mucha hambre hehehe. – Se rascaba su cabeza algo apenado.

- ¡Hoy es el día del torneo! ¿No te sientes nervioso? – Pregunto curiosa.

- ¿Huh? – Paro en seco ante la pregunta.

- Si, que si no… - Fue interrumpida por el chico.

- No, si, si te escuche, pero lo que dices, no me lo había cuestionado hasta ahorita, enfrentarme a… campeones, es mucho para mí, apenas con un tanto de suerte derroté a Cynthia, no creo que pueda dar el ancho en el torneo. – Dijo desanimado.

- No te preocupes, por eso estamos los amigos ¿No? A eso vine, lamentablemente Barry no pudo venir, pero ambos estamos contigo. – Le daba ánimos con un pequeño golpe en su brazo eso hizo que el chico sonriera.

- Esta bien, pero tendré que fortalecer más a mi equipo y crear estrategias muy pero muy efectivas.

- Si ya veras, no te desanimes.

Ambos llegaron al comedor y sin nada más que decir, devoraron todo lo que encontraron, lo que fue mal visto por algunos chicos que miraban a Dawn, está en cambio para no pasar más pena, se controló y almorzó como toda un señorita, acabado su desayuno, salieron a la ruta seis donde no había casi nadie, a excepción de un entrenador castaño, quien entrenaba a su Arcanine sin descanso en la hierba alta, los chicos se acercaron para saludarlo.

- Hey, buenos días. – Intentaba llamar su atención sin lograr efecto alguno.

Este solo los vio de reojo dándoles la mínima importancia y volviendo a su entrenamiento.

- ¡Oye te hablo, sé más amable! – Grito la chica.

- ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? – Volteo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tranquila Dawn, eso solo un… - Intentaba tranquilizarla, sin embargo alzo la voz.

- ¡YO, DAWN, LA AYUDANTE DE UN IMPORTANTE PROFESOR EN SINNOH!

- Ha, es solo una ayudante, no eres digna de enfrentarme.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto León.

- Eso que te interesa.

- Vámonos, no merece seguir hablando con este tonto. – Refunfuñaba la chica llevándose al chico de su brazo.

- ¡Te escuché niña malcriada!

- ¡No soy una niña, ya tengo catorce años!

- Como sea. – El joven guardo a su Arcanine y se retiró del lugar.

- ¡No espera! – Dijo el peliazul.

- ¡Ahora qué! – Grito fastidiado.

- Tengamos una batalla, por favor.

- Contra alguien como tú, no lo creo. – Le dijo altaneramente.

- ¡Si y demostrara ser mejor que tú! – Volvía a discutir con el castaño.

- ¡Cállate! Será mejor que me largue de aquí.

Antes de irse, lo detuvo una mano, era la del peliazul, que decidió acercarse a él ignorando a la chica.

- ¡León deja ese imbécil, no entiende razones! - Decía molesta cruzada de brazos.

- Por favor déjame demostrarte que soy digno de enfrentarte "según tú". – Lo volteaba ya molesto por las palabras de Dawn.

Dio un gran suspiro.

- No lo creo, ¿Qué has ganado? O ¿Qué eres?

- Soy… el campeón de Sinnoh. – Dijo firmemente.

El joven comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, dejando en ridículo a León.

- Hahahahahahaha ¿Tú? Hahahahaha ¿Un campeón? – Se tocaba su estómago por tanto reír.

- ¡Si idiota! – Musitaba la joven.

- Por eso quiero enfrentarte y demostrártelo y… ¿Tú que o quien eres para hablarnos así? – Lo encaraba harto de su trato.

- Hahahahaha espera, hahahahaha okay, okay. – Intentaba recuperarse. – Ah, tenía tiempo que no reía así, este… ¿Yo? yo soy el líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde, de la región de kanto y ¡Soy el más fuerte de todos los líderes!

- Entonces demuéstralo. - Le decía desafiante.

- Esta bien muchachito. – Muy confiado se sentía, pues no creía aún en las palabras del joven. – Sera un combate de tres pokémon ¿Okay? ¡Sal Arcanine!

León asintió y busco una pokeball.

- ¡Ve Rapidash!

Ambos Pokémon de tipo fuego salieron de sus pokeball y gruñeron al cielo, solo esperaron a que su respectivo entrenador diera su orden para atacar.

- Pensé que en la región de Sinnoh había Pokémon raros y por lo que he visto ¡No! – Alardeaba muy arrogante.

- Aún no has visto nada. – Contesto algo retador. - ¡Rapidash usa pisotón!

- ¡Arcanine, velocidad extrema!

El Arcanine corrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se acercó al Rapidash dándole una embestida de gran potencia, que solo recibió como si nada.

- ¡He! – Grito sorprendido a la reacción del Pokémon.

Rapidash reaccionó a la orden después del ataque que recibió, este se paró en dos patas y con sus dos pesuñas lo aplastaba, haciendo que su contrincante retrocediera.

- ¡Vamos León, ánimos! – Animaba Dawn al chico.

- ¡No es nada! – Dijo el castaño alardeando.

- _"Te tengo" – _Se dijo. - ¡Usa llamarada!

- Hahahaha, ¡Otra vez haciéndome reír! Mira lo que pasa.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido.

Arcanine absorbía la gran bola de fuego, así recuperándose del ataque anterior.

- Arcanine tiene la habilidad Absorbe fuego, haciendo que recupere salud recibiendo ataques de este tipo, acaso… ¿No lo sabías?

Al ver la arrogancia por parte del líder de gimnasio y el fallo de su ataque, se sintió frustado cayéndole una gota de sudor en su frente.

- ¡Arcanine otra vez, la misma dosis!

El Pokémon rugió y volvió a embestirlo, esta vez con un golpe crítico, dejando a Rapidash en mal estado.

- ¿Puedes seguir amigo? – preguntaba preocupado, en cambio este asintió y relincho fuerte dando señal de que podía continuar. – Entonces… ¡Usa derribo!

Al igual que Arcanine, Rapidash galopo hasta él embistiéndolo aún más fuerte que el daño anterior, tanto que se dañó un poco, en cambio Arcanine salió disparado contra un árbol, debilitándolo al contacto.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! No puede ser, regresa Arcanine, solo fue un golpe de suerte. – Se excusaba mientras sacaba otra pokeball de su bolsillo. - ¡Ve, Gyarados!

Un "dragón" de agua salió de aquella pokeball, rugiendo con más intensidad, intimidando al enemigo, Rapidash solo se mantuvo firme pero aun así no pudo contra esta mirada tan imponente.

- ¿Con que Gyarados eh? ¡Rapidash, bote!

Rapidash dio un gran salto, tan alto que parecía que volaba, estando a esa altura se dirigió al Pokémon de agua, golpeándolo con su pesuñas, este solo aguanto el golpe sin ningún problema esperando la orden de su entrenador.

- ¡Gyarados usa surf! - Ordenó el castaño.

- ¡No!

El pokémon de tipo agua, hizo aparecer una gran ola, como si se tratase del mismísimo mar, lanzándola de lleno a Rapidash, el Pokémon del campeón cayó ante la ventaja de su contrincante de un solo golpe, si bien el daño recibido no era suficiente, este término debilitándolo.

- ¡Eres una provechado! – Grito la peliazul desde su lugar. A lado de León.

- No, no te preocupes, si fue justo, solo que tomo ventaja de la situación. – Tranquilizaba a la chica.

- Pero… está bien, continua – Esbozo algo hartada.

- ¿Ahora que Pokémon "raro" sacarás? – Dijo haciendo énfasis con sus manos la palabra "raro".

- Ya verás, regresa Rapidash ¡Ve Staraptor!

- ¡Gyarados, hidrobomba! – Gyarados comenzó a emanar de su boca mucha agua.

- ¡Esquívalo y usa pájaro osado! – Su contrincante lanzó un enorme chorro el cual no atino por ser esquivado por el ave, más sin embargo este se lanzó contra la serpiente de agua a una velocidad increíble, dándole en el abdomen de Gyarados el cual rugió por el golpe al igual que Staraptor, ya que el movimiento también daña al usuario.

- No es nada, ¡Usa alientodragón! – Era su turno para atacar y la cercanía de Staraptor le dio algo de ventaja de dicho movimiento, Gyarados lanzó un rayo de energía verde, mandando al piso a el ave, cuando quiso reponerse no pudo el ataque lo había paralizado pero no debilitado.

- ¡No! ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto preocupado, en cambio gruño dándole a entender que sí. – Entonces ¡Usa ala de acero!

- ¡Otra vez hidrobomba!

Starapator baño sus alas de acero y voló algo lento por su parálisis pero lo suficientemente rápido para que no le alcance el ataque rival y diera en la misma zona, causándole un pequeño corte que no fue grave pero si doloroso para el Pokémon.

- "_Este mocoso está tomando ventaja no puedo perder"_ – Se maldecía. – Acabemos esto de una vez, ¡Atrápalo con mordisco!

- ¡Esquívalo y otra vez ala de acero!

Las alas de Staraptor volvieron a teñirse de plateado, pero esta vez gracias a su parálisis no pudo moverse y Gyaraddos aprovechándose de que no se podía mover el ave, lo atrapó entre sus colmillos sin dejarle escapatoria.

- Te tengo, ahora ¡Hidrobomba!

- ¡No, resiste Staraptor! – Grito preocupado.

- "_Es muy fuerte, pero León no se la dejará tan fácil" –_ Se dijo así misma. – No te rindas león.

- Lo haré. – Se volteó y le respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Mientras tanto Gyarados lanzó a un árbol a Staraptor con la potencia del gran chorro de agua que arrojó desde su boca, dejándolo fuera de combate.

- ¡Y eso es por Arcanine!

- ¡Tsk! – Refunfuño frustrado pues ya le llevaba ventaja. – "_Este es el último, confío en ti" _Regresa Staraptor¡Sal Torterra!

- ¡Por fin, algo de originalidad!

- ¡Podrías callarte un momento maldito soberbio! – Dawn muy amenazante con la mano levantada se dirigía a darle su merecido al castaño, más sin embargo fue detenida por su mejor amigo. - ¡Podrías soltarme para golpearlo!

- Tú solo se paciente. – Dijo mirándola muy serio.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto confundida con respecto a la actitud del campeón.

- Solo observa.

- ¿¡Ya podemos continuar!? – Después de aquella pregunta, esbozó aburrido.

- ¡Torterra, día soleado!

- ¿Y eso a que viene? Nah olvídalo solo me das más ventaja… ¡Usa llamarada!

El solo comenzó a arder más haciendo que la nieva que estaba se derritiera, Gyarados expulsó de su boca una bola de fuego ardiente, que conforme avanzaba se formaba un kanji, atinándole al Pokémon de tipo planta, que para su sorpresa lo recibió sin ningún problema.

- ¿¡Pero qué?!… ¿Cómo pudo resistirlo? Eso debió de haberlo vencido… - En eso pudo observar la mirada del peliazul, la cual se tornaba más obscura y tenebrosa, el solo trago saliva como si temiera por algo.

- León ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Dime algo por favor. – Sujetaba de la chaqueta y lo agitaba para atraer su atención.

- ¡USA RAYO SOLAR! – Gritaba la orden.

Sin necesidad de recargar su ataque, arrojó una potente luz golpeando al imponente Gyarados, cayendo rendido ante tal poder del Torterra.

- … - Sé que quedó pasmado ante tal poderío de aquel Pokémon.

- ¿Qué, te comieron la lengua los Rattata? – Se mofaba la chica, por la mirada perdida del castaño.

- Ya déjalo en paz – Contesto algo hartado.

La paciencia del joven entrenador se había acabado, por la pelea de su amiga y el castaño también en su forma de burlarse por parte del líder de gimnasio, no era de esperarse pues a decir verdad varias veces se encontró en ese trance despertando en él un furia y desesperación irracional haciéndolo frio y calculador, no se sabe con exactitud el porqué de ese comportamiento, él cree que eso lo retiene por eso tiene una personalidad distraída y algo infantil.

- Okay… - Contesto temerosa.

- "_Este chico me hace acordar de Rojo, cuando salimos del pueblo Paleta, tan serio y buen estratega en las batallas" – _Recordaba a su amigo/rival nostálgico. – Regresa Gyarados, bueno ¡Basta de distracciones! ¡Ve Pidgeot!

El ave de color café hizo acto de presencia lanzando su característico gruñido al aire.

- ¡Usa lazo fuerte!

- ¡Esquívalo y usa ataque ala!

Ambos Pokémon obedecieron, comenzando con Torterra que saco dos látigos de su espalda intentando sujetar al Pokémon volador fallando en el intento, en cambio Pidgeot voló hacia el golpeándolo en su espalda, lo cual lo dejo muy dañado a él y a su árbol.

- ¡Látigo cepa!

- ¡Otra vez ataque ala!

Pidgeot repetía el mismo ataque solo que se cruzaba los látigos de la espalda de Toterra, comenzando una batalla por ser el primero en atinar al rival, la cual gano Pidgeot dejándolo más herido, Torterra le quedaba un solo punto de salud, lo comprobaba León en su Poke-reloj.

- "_No, no puedo perder" – _Sedijo algo exasperado.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Acabemos esto de una vez por todas! ¡Pájaro osado!

León se quedó callado, lo cual se dio cuanta Dawn y lo agitaba para que este digiera o hiciera algo.

- ¡León haz algo te van derrotar, por favor reacciona o hábleme!

El entrenador espero que Pidgeot se encuentre lo más cerca posible para accionar su plan, Pidgeot estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe cuando León dio la orden lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Somnífero!

- ¿Huh? – Cuestionaban la decisión del campeón al unísono.

Torterra obedeció y antes de que diera su golpe final Pidgeot, lanzó un polvo el cual dio efecto al entrar en contacto con el ave, se quedó profundamente dormido cayendo al suelo ante las patas de Torterra.

- ¡Vamos León tú puedes sigue así! – Animaba a su amigo.

- ¡Sí! Ahora día soleado.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! AH AH. – Tartamudeaba ante lo ocurrido.

El astro rey volvió brillar con tanta intensidad causando el mismo efecto en el ambiente.

- ¡Despierta o haz algo por una maldita vez, reacciona! - Le decía a su Pokémon desesperado, lo cual no funcionaba.

- ¡Ahora lazo fuerte! – Torterra volvía sacar su látigo rodeando al Pidgeot aún dormido, lo levanto lo más alto que pudo y lo arrojo al piso dejando en mal estado al ave.

- ¡NO, MIERDA DESPIERTA! – Maldecía enfadado.

- ¡Ay pero que grosero! – Fingía indignación.

- ¡Cállate por una maldita vez! – Contestaba el castaño.

- Como sea. – Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Pidgeot no despertaba entonces León volvió aprovechar el momento para atacar nuevamente.

- ¡Rayo solar de nuevo!

Torterra hizo brillar su pequeño árbol de su espalda, que se regenero al reunir energía y expulso el gran rayo de energía hacia el Pidegot dormido de Verde que se encontraba en el suelo.

- ¡NO! – Grito el castaño.

Este pego contra el suelo dejando una nube de polvo alrededor de ellos, cuando la nube desapareció yacía en el suelo un gran hoyo y adentro de este Pidgeot con sus ojos en forma de espiral y León y Dawn celebraban su victoria con un amistoso abrazo, sin embargo Verde se acercó a Pidgeot y lo guardo.

- Lo siento amigo, no te volveré a fallar, perdóname. – Susurro a su Pokémon en tono triste.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí ganamos, Torterra eres lo máximo! Toma un descanso.

- ¡Eres lo mejor! – Felicitaba y abrazaba al chico.

- Vaya, vaya, al perecer si valió la pena la batalla, disculpa. – Esto último lo susurro.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto sarcástica.

- Que no debí de haber dudado de tus habilidades y por lo que vi eres digno de ser el campeón y…

- Y… - Respondía Dawn

- Lo siento, pero al menos sé que Rojo no la tendrá muy fácil, con eso me puedo quedar conforme.

- ¿C-conoces a-a Rojo? – Abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por Verde.

- Sí, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundido.

- E-él es más fuerte q-que yo y no creo que pueda v-vencerlo. – Tartamudeaba.

- ¿Supongo que te derroto fácilmente? – Dawn hizo que se molestara.

- ¡Cállate! Bueno fue bastante entrenamiento para el torneo yo me voy.

- ¡Hasta luego! – Se despidió cuando estaba a una distancia considerable.

- Sin dudar que eres el campeón León.

- Ahm si hehehe, quiero descansar vayamos a dentro.

- Si claro.

- Oye. – Una voz desconocida los detuvo antes irse.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Se volteo lentamente para imaginarse lo peor.

- Dijiste ser el campeón de Sinnoh ¿No?

- Sí ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

El joven solo sonrió.

¿Quién será el entrenador? ¿Qué pasara con Verde? ¿Por qué lo partí el capítulo en dos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. El comienzo (Parte 2)

Traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero y le guste, también comenten que le pareció y propuestas para la continuación eso me ayudaría mucho porque como he dicho sin ustedes esto no es nada :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pokémon y su personajes no son míos, son de su respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p>El comienzo (Parte 2)<p>

Dos chicos salían del centro Pokémon de Ciudad Fayenza, tranquilamente platicaban.

- ¡Touya, espérame! – Decía el líder de gimnasio muy agitado.

- ¿He? Disculpa Cheren hehehe, ¡Es que la emoción de entrar al torneo no puede dejarme! – Dijo el chico muy emocionado.

- Sí, pero no era para que me dejarás así, pero bueno, continuemos. – Contesto más relajado alcanzándolo.

- Oye ¿Por qué no vino Bel he?

- Ahm n-no sé. – El chico mostró un pequeño rubor, el cual pudo notar Touya. – Me dijo que t-tenía muchas tareas con la profesora Encina hehehe.

- ¡Vaya! que sí te pones nervioso cuando la mencionamos.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto confundido y nervioso.

- De Bel. – Con un tono pícaro menciono el nombre de la chica.

- Y-y ella ¿Qué tiene que ver e-en esto?

- No te hagas el que no sabe nada, si bien que te gusta Bel, he visto en la forma como la miras con esos ojos de Lillipup que te cargas.

- Me has descubierto, debo admitirlo. – Decía resignado.

- Y también creo que le gustas. –Intentaba subirle el ánimo.

- Me debes de estar jugando una broma ¿Cierto?

- ¡No, es en serio! Últimamente me habla mucho de ti y ha visto cómo has estado en tu gimnasio, también de las batallas de tus retadores.

- Bueno eso es cierto, en estos días me ha ido a visitar, ¡pero no sabía que veía mis combates!

- Pensé que sí. – En eso sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba de su cabeza.

- Pero solo lo hace porque somos amigos ¿No crees?

- ¿Qué no has visto cómo se sonroja contigo? – Pregunto sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo alterado.

- ¿Qué? ¿No? Vaya que eres despistado. – Decía con sus manos en la cabeza y se acercaban a la ruta seis.

- ¿Por qué vamos a la ruta seis?

- Vamos a entrenar.

- Okay, sigamos.

Si bien Cheren muy en su interior quería que eso fuera cierto, no solo porque Touya le gustaba hacerle bromas y engañarlo debes en cuando sino porque en verdad estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia y si, su comportamiento la delataba, estaba nerviosa en frente suyo, comenzó analizar lo que pasaba cuando estaba con ella, sin embargo eso significaba dar una paso más allá de una simple amistad, ¿Y si arruinaba la relación y perdería su cariño y amistad?, esa era su gran duda, su miedo, para su mal, tampoco la quería como una amiga, ya no más, no soportaría estar más lejos de ella y no porque se la pase metido en su trabajo como líder y ella de ayudante de la profesora Encina, sino para que pueda resguardarla entre sus brazos, cuidarla, apoyarla como siempre y nunca dejarla ir de su lado, la necesitaba, la guerra de sus sentimientos comenzó, todo por Touya, ahora tendría que hacer algo para por fin estar bien consigo mismo, le daba pánico lo que pudiera llegara a pasar si era bueno o malo el resultado y si llegara a afectar aquella dulce amistad de tantos años, solo le faltaba intentarlo.

- Mmm… - Pensaba en esos momentos Cheren.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba algo preocupado.

- No, no es nada, es solo que quiero dejar este tema por la paz, además, hay que disfrutar este magno evento por segundo vez, la vez anterior no fuiste invitado pero ahora sí, escuche por ahí que también vinieron los ex campeones.

- ¿En serio? – El muchacho vio a su mejor amigo con ojos de niño pequeño recibiendo un dulce.

- Ahm sí, es solo un rumor no sé si sea verdad, sin dudar esto sería genial.

- ¡Sí! Sería súper épico, podría imaginarme las batallas que se librarían campeón tras campeón, aunque no conozco a los actuales, eso lo hace aún más interesante, ya que son más, me siento nostálgico, me recordó cuando me enfrente a Mirto, mi emoción no puede ser más alta. – Decía "llorando" con tanta emoción.

- Hehehe sí. – Rio nervioso ante la actitud de su amigo.

De pronto escucharon una discusión cerca de ahí, eran de un joven castaño y una peliazul cerca de ahí, Touya por su curiosidad quiso saber más así que se escondió en uno de los arbustos.

- ¿Huh? Touya ¿Dónde estás? – Dijo en voz alta para encontrarlo cerca de donde se encontraba él.

- Shh ven acá. – Jaló la mano de Cheren, tirándolo adentro del arbusto.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Shh guarda silencio que nos descubrirán, solo mira.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Eso está mal, deberíamos irnos de aquí, como dices, nos podrían descubrir. – Decía exaltado.

- Si no te callas nos descubrirán, además no dejas escuchar. – Le contesto mientras escuchaba aquella discusión.

- ¡Oye deberías de madurar un poco, si sigues igual con esa actitud te meterás en más problemas en especial a mí, ya que soy un líder de gimnasio y podrían destituirme de mi cargo, por favor ponte a pensar un poco en tus actos! – Reprendía a Touya, mientras él no le escuchaba. - ¡Oye! ¿¡Me estas escuchando?!

- Ahm ¡Ya ves no me dejaste escuchar nada! Y ¿Qué decías?

- Nada olvídalo.- Dijo fastidiado.

Después de aquello un silencio total hizo acto de presencia, dejando más en duda a Touya.

- Oh vamos, ¿Ahora que paso?

- No, no sé, creo que el chico dirá algo y… ¡¿Por qué me involucro en esto?!

- Soy… - Decía serio el peliazul.

- ¡Vamos dilo! – Se desesperaba al misterio del peliazul.

- El campeón de Sinnoh. – Le dijo al castaño muy firme, en cambio este se echó a reír.

- ¿Él un campeón? – Dijo Touya.

- Nunca subestimes a tu rival y menos por su apariencia ¿Qué no aprendiste nada en tu viaje? – Advertía Cheren a su amigo.

- Por favor deja los sermones para otro momento. – Respondió hartado. - ¡Oh ya sacó su pokeball, pronto comenzará el duelo!

- Este chico… - Rodó los ojos.

La batalla comenzó, el peliazul sacó a su Rapidash y el castaño a Arcanine respectivamente, Touya al ver los "raros" Pokémon no pudo soltar un pequeño grito.

- Ah… - Fue callado por la mano de Cheren.

- Shh, nos descubrirán.

- Lo siento, es que están geniales esos Pokémon, me encantaría tener uno.

- Lo sé, lo sé pero no es el momento de que explotes de emoción, es mejor que veamos en silencio.

- Está bien, prometo ya hacer ruidos.

El duelo continuo sin ningún problema, hasta que a ambos les quedaba su último según lo acordado, Pidgeot estaba por encestarle el último golpe al Pokémon de tipo planta para terminar la batalla de una vez por todas, hasta que…

- ¡Somnífero!

- ¿Huh? – Cuestionaban la decisión del campeón al unísono.

- No creo que le llegue a afectar. – Decía muy confiado Touya a la vez sintiendo la misma presión de la batalla al igual que Cheren.

- No estés tan seguro, los dos han combatido muy reñidamente puede que su factor suerte le ayude o no, pero si le afecta ese somnífero puede que gané a pesar de tener desventaja de tipo.

Torterra obedeció y antes de que diera su golpe final Pidgeot, lanzó un polvo el cual dio efecto al entrar en contacto con el ave, se quedó profundamente dormido cayendo al suelo ante las patas de Torterra.

Ambos chicos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, se quedaron sorprendidos pues al fin de cuentas ya sabían quién ganaría, ante la sorpresa de Touya que no creía sobre el poder del peliazul.

- ¡Vamos León tú puedes sigue así! – Animaba a su amigo.

- ¡Sí! Ahora día soleado.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! AH, AH. – Tartamudeaba ante lo ocurrido.

El astro rey volvió brillar con tanta intensidad causando el mismo efecto en el ambiente.

- ¡¿Acaso intentara…?!

- Así es. – Contesto Cheren.

- ¡Despierta o haz algo por una maldita vez, reacciona! - Le decía a su Pokémon, desesperado, lo cual no funcionaba.

- ¡Ahora lazo fuerte! – Torterra volvía sacar su látigo rodeando al Pidgeot aún dormido, lo levanto lo más alto que pudo y lo arrojo al piso dejando en mal estado al ave.

- ¡NO, MIERDA DESPIERTA! – Maldecía enfadado.

- ¡Ay pero que grosero! – Fingía indignación.

- ¡Cállate por una maldita vez! – Contestaba el castaño.

- Como sea. – Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

- Esto es el fin. – Dijo Cheren.

- No lo creo, la verdad. – Decía Touya.

- Ya verás.

Pidgeot no despertaba entonces León volvió aprovechar el momento para atacar nuevamente.

- ¡Rayo solar de nuevo!

Todo miraban atentos, no había nadie que no pudiera sentir la pasión y presión de aquella batalla tan disputada.

Torterra hizo brillar su pequeño árbol de su espalda, que se regenero al reunir energía y expulso de la boca el gran rayo de energía hacia el Pidegot dormido de Verde que se encontraba en el suelo.

- ¡NO! – Grito el castaño.

Este pego contra el suelo dejando una nube de polvo alrededor de ellos, cuando la nube desapareció yacía en el suelo un gran hoyo y adentro de este Pidgeot con sus ojos en forma de espiral y León y Dawn celebraban su victoria con un amistoso abrazo, sin embargo Verde se acercó a Pidgeot y lo guardo.

- Ah, ah, ah ese chico es impresionante. – Decía pasmado Touya.

- Te lo dije, todo el tiempo y viste la pelea y tampoco te diste cuenta, que despistado. – Rodaba lo ojos Cheren.

- Hehehe lo siento tienes razón, lo que dice es verdad, pero hay algo que no me cuadra aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- Él es un campeón ¿No? ¿Por qué no uso todo su poder contra un líder de gimnasio? Sabiendo que los líderes no superan a la elite cuatro y al campeón, debe tener un nivel de alrededor de setenta.

- Es cierto, ¿Sera que se contuvo?

- No sé pero lo averiguare, lo retaré a otra pelea.

- ¿No estará prohibido luchar entre sí antes del Torneo?

Después de aquella pregunta, se percató de que Touya no estaba y a este le rodó una gota sobre su cabeza.

- Este chico, si sigue así me meterá en más problemas.

- Oye. – Llamaba la atención del peliazul.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Se volteo lentamente para imaginarse lo peor.

- Dijiste ser el campeón de Sinnoh ¿No? – pregunto Touya desafiante

- Sí ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – Cuestionó Dawn.

El joven solo sonrió.

- ¡Espérame! ¿Qué no pudiste esperarte?

- ¿Más b-bien quien son ustedes? – Pregunto nervioso León.

- Yo soy Touya del Pueblo Arcilla y ex campeón de Teselia.

- Y yo soy Cheren igual de pueblo arcilla y líder de gimnasio de ciudad Engobe.

- ¿Ex campeón? – Pregunto Dawn. – Y ¿Quién es el campeón actual?

- ¡¿Q-qué e-el ex cam… peón?! – Dijo León.

- Ahm si y no sé después de mi hubo una chica llamada Iris que me derrotó y ya de ahí ya no sé quién está en el poder.

- Oh ya veo, disculpa por no presentarme, soy Dawn del pueblo Hojaverde de la región de Sinnoh y… - Volteo para ver a su amigo para presentarlo pero este estaba en posición fetal arrullándose con sus piernas, los demás les rodó una gota sobre su cabeza al verlo. – Él es León hehehehe igual del pueblo Hojaverde y como ya vieron es el campeón de la región Sinnoh hehehe.

- Oh mucho gusto Dawn y ¿Siempre es así? – Pregunto Cheren.

- Hehehe no solo está nervioso por el torneo no se preocupen hehehe, ¡Ya levántate! – Le dijo molesta a León.

- Sí, sí disculpa, ya voy, perdón es que es mi primera vez en este torneo y me siento aterrado ante el poder de los demás. – Decía levantándose.

- Haha no te preocupes, igual es mi primera vez, solo es un Torneo, ¡Es para divertirse y luchar! Además confía en ti y en tus Pokémon y ¿Qué si pierdes? No te quitarán tu puesto, ¿Entendido?

- Gracias Touya, ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! – Levantó puño decidido.

- ¿De dónde sacaste tu madurez? – Decía burlón el pelinegro.

- Lo sacó solo si se trata de las batallas, para tu información y creo que del mismo lugar de donde sacaste tu aburrimiento. – Se mofaba de su amigo.

- Okay, okay basta de peleas. – Intentaba Tranquilizar al castaño.

- Ahm me podrían decir ¿Para qué se acercaron a nosotros? – Pregunto la peliazul.

- ¡Ah sí, es cierto este… te reto León a una batalla Pokémon!

- Le encantaría hacerlo, pero las reglas dicen que no se puede luchar antes del evento con los demás competidores de su respectiva categoría.- La peliazul pudo darle aquella explicación antes de que Touya pudiera replicar.

- ¡¿Qué?! Nunca leí nada de eso. – Contesto el castaño con un puchero.

- Ves te dije que pelear antes nos ocasionaría problemas. – Dijo Cheren con brazos cruzados y Touya solo se mantenía en el suelo harto de las explicaciones de su amigo.

- Blah, blah, blah, blah, si, si, si lo tengo entendido. – Touya con su mano la movía como si se tratara de una marioneta hablando y arremedaba a Cheren.

- _"¿Qué es lo que haré contigo? Espero y en esta participación tuya te hagan comprender que no todo es diversión y juegos". – _Se decía el pelinegro agobiado.

- ¿Pero por qué peleaste con Verde si es un ex campeón? – Pregunto el castaño.

- Porque se divide en dos esta categoría, como te habrás dado cuenta uno es de los nuevos campeones y el otro es el de los ex campeones respectivamente. – Contesto Dawn.

- Y vuelvo a repetir, ¡No leí nada de eso! – Espeto Touya.

- ¿Acaso decía eso Dawn? – Pregunto León sorprendido.

- ¡Ay, hombres! – Rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué nadie leyó la carta?

Los tres se vieron entre ellos, confundidos, en busca de una respuesta, hasta que Cheren hablo.

- Ahm yo si la leí parcialmente pero yo estoy con los líderes de gimnasio, antes de que Touya me interrumpiera y nos fuéramos a esta ciudad y por cierto ahm ¿Dawn? ¿Cierto? – La peliazul asentó.- ¿Cuántos años tienen?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntan? – Pregunto con timidez la chica.

- Es que siento que el campeón es algo joven. – Contesto apenado Cheren.

- Si son muy jóvenes, pero eso no quiere decir que sean buenos en las peleas o ¿Me equivoco? – Afirmaba Touya. Este se acercó a León como si lo estuviera analizando, esto no lo tomo muy bien el peliazul y comenzó a intimidarse.

- B-bueno, pienso que cada quien puede hacer lo que sea ¿No? Sin importar edades eso creo. – Decía muy nervioso.

- En eso tienes razón, y más si lo que haces es porque te apasiona. – Afirmaba Cheren.

- Y para des fortuna para nosotros, una organización con perversidades para los humanos y Pokémon, atacó a la región de Sinnoh y sin la ayuda de nadie León los detuvo, eso fue lo que hizo que madurara, con afrontar ese problema de gran tamaño pero eso no le quita lo tímido. – Dijo mirándolo con determinación.

- Hehehe si eso, es un gran problema conmigo. – Contesto rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Vaya igual nosotros! En cambio con nosotros, eso pasó cuando teníamos tan solo doce años.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto atónita por la respuesta de Cheren, el chico solo asentó con la cabeza.

- ¡Y nosotros solo teníamos diez años! – Dijo León.

- Creo que es por eso que eres el campeón de Sinnoh, de eso no hay duda. – Contesto Touya.

- Ahm perdón por interrumpirlos pero ya no me respondieron lo que les pregunte. – Intentaba llamarles por desviarse del tema.

- Oh es cierto, ambos tenemos catorce años. – Contesto Dawn.

- Oh ya veo. – Le dijo con asombro el pelinegro.

- Oigan ¿Y cómo supieron que yo soy el campeón de Sinnoh? – Pregunto el peliazul.

- Porque presenciamos tu batalla con Verde y ¡Vaya que lo callaste! Eso me gusto hahaha. – Le decía el pelinegro. – Y disculpa si te espiamos, no fue mi intensión hacerlo pero este chico que ven aquí. – Señalo a Touya. – Me obligó, muchas disculpas por eso.

- ¡Oye! – Replico Touya.

- Si hehehe no se preocupen, pero si yo me hubiera dado cuenta que lo estaban viendo me hubiera puesto mucho más nervioso.

- Y pensar que es un líder de gimnasio, me dan lastima ese tipo de personas, pero bueno que le haremos. – Contesto Cheren.

- Si bueno, f-fue un gusto conocerlos, nosotros n-nos vamos. – Despedía a los chicos de Teselia.

- ¿No irán al torneo? – Pregunto confundido Touya.

- ¿No va hacer a las cinco de la tarde? – Pregunto igual confundida la chica.

- Ves te dije que no teníamos que preocupar y tú haciendo que madrugara. – Llamaba la atención a su amigo.

- Hehehe lo siento es que cuando se trata de las peleas no puedo evitar no emocionarme. – Se excusaba Touya.

- Okay, nos vemos en el torneo y León suerte.

- Gracias, igualmente. – Agradeció el chico.

- Oye León si nos enfrentamos, espero y des el cien por ciento de tu poder y que gané el mejor. –Juntaban las manos en señal de promesa.

- Si lo prometo daré lo mejor y tu igual Touya. – Decía con determinación el peliazul.

- Okay, ahora si hasta luego.

- Si hasta luego chicos. – Se despidió al igual que León la chica, sacudiendo su brazo.

Igual los despidieron a los chicos de Sinnoh, estos cuando ya no los vieron cerca del edificio, se metieron al hotel.

**Momentos antes…**

Verde al igual que la mayoría de líderes de gimnasio y campeones se hospedaba en el mismo hotel de ciudad Fayenza, con pocos ánimos y algo enojado entró al edificio, tomó el ascensor y llegó al tercer piso donde también se encontraba su amigo/rival, Rojo, camino hacia la derecha y para su sorpresa, en esos momentos salía el campeón de Kanto de su habitación.

- ¡Verde! Hasta que te encuentro. – Con emoción se dirigía a su amigo.

- Ah hola Rojo ¿Qué paso pequeño entrometido? – Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Solo quería saludarte ¿Y por qué esa cara?

- Nada que te importe.

- Oh bueno.

- Oye estás medio raro, has cambiado, no eras tan amigable y si llegabas a levantar la voz eran con las fans de ciudad Azafrán o también con Leaf más bien ¿Qué te paso a ti pequeño?

- Que no soy pequeño, solo porque tú naciste meses antes que yo. – Contesto algo molesto.

- Como sea. – Rodó los ojos.

- Y si he cambiado es porque…

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto sin darle importancia.

- Porque salgo con Leaf. – Dijo firme.

- ¡Ha! Siempre supe que eran tal para cual, una chica ingenua e histérica y un chico tímido e igual de ingenuo.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Y si no? ¿Qué me harás? – Le dijo desafiante.

- ¿A caso no querrás que te recuerde como te vencí a tan solo unos minutos de convertirte en campeón y humillarte a nivel mundial?

- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO GUSANO!

- ¡Ha siempre caes con eso!

- Ya estoy harto de ustedes mejor me iré de descansar. – Abrió su puerta y la azotó para cerrarla en la cara de Rojo.

- ¡Ouch, eso dolió! – Grito de dolor.

- ¡Qué bien! – Dijo verde atrás de la puerta.

- ¿Acaso te iras sin mí? – Pregunto Leaf detrás de él.

- ¿L-leaf? ¿Cómo amaneciste amor? – Giraba lentamente hacía su novia.

- ¿Por qué te ibas a ir sin mí? – pregunto un tanto molesta, en cambio Rojo se arrodillo con ambas manos juntas.

- Perdóname, no fue mi intención dejarte es solo que estabas tan bien durmiendo y no quise darte problemas y decidí irme para traerte algo del buffet y algo para mí, perdón, perdón.

- Ay amor no tenías que molestarte, y no discúlpame a mí no sabía lo que ibas a hacer. – La chica levantó a Rojo entre su brazos, para poderle darle un tierno y emotivo abrazo.

- "_De la que me salvé". – _Se decía aliviado. – Es mejor que bajemos y almorcemos.

- Claro. – Se fueron del lugar, ella abrazada del brazo de su novio.

Después de que la pareja bajó por la escaleras, su pudo observar en una ventana del pasillo que daba vista a la ciudad, la nevada de aquella ciudad comenzó a ser más intensa a tal punto de congelar-la y entre aquella ventisca una silueta que flotaba apareció y tenía forma de una chica kimono, esta se limitó a dar un grito aterrador…

* * *

><p>Por favor háganlo se lo agradecería mucho y además me dan a entender que si les interesa este fic c:<p> 


End file.
